Ice Cream Sundae
by HerpDerp v 2.00
Summary: When Neo gets wrapped into a whole heep of trouble she must use her 'special' skill set to try and get to freedom includes: sexual content, swearing, drinking, and violence
1. Chapter 1

ICE CREAM SUNDAE

Author: hi and thank you so much for deciding to read my fanfiction I do not own rwby and please support the official release

Neo's perspective:

Rain everywhere I walked my umbrella acting as a shield to the army of water. ''God Ruby your dad had to of tort you some manners'' Weiss moaned as she and team rwby walked down the alley ''I'm sorry I'm enjoying the weather'' Ruby retorted while jumping between each puddle. As I walked down the alley way to my and Roman's apartment thump! Oww I thought as I began to rise I looked at what I tripped on what the hell is that slowly the realization downed upon me it was that brat Weiss I think one of her glyphs. Running! All I thought was how I had to loose them ''get back here you coward'' Yang screamed as I jumped onto a dumpster than on top of a wall as I readied myself for the next jump I noticed that the next jump would be a 30ft drop ''you got nowhere left to go now surrender'' Ruby demanded as her team prepared their weapons I had two choices be beaten into submission or risk death well It was pretty obvious as I turned towards them I simply waved and mothed the words meet you in hell as I jumped and closed my eyes.

''well, well what have we here'' a mysterious figure announced quietly 'sir she's awake' another figure explained to the other. As my vision began to clear I could see I was in a basement on a old mattress with my only source of light being a light bulb hanging dangerously from the celling. I tried to rise from the ''bed'' but as I rose I fell back down and began silently crying a long drawn out creek sounded in the room from what I could only assume was a door a tall man walked into the room ''such a trophy'' the man whispered as he played with my chin I tried to crawl away but the pain quickly corrected me ''oh you're not getting away yet'' he answered.

Another person walked into the room this one was dressed as a nurse my only thought was what the fuck are these people doing. As she approached I took note of her features she had green hair and was very slender she than stood above me and smiled ''perfect you're perfect'' she exclaimed she than cheeked me other ''you must have powerful aura to not have more damage than a broken rib from that fall'' she attentively whispered into my ear making me blush.

I knew roman must be looking for me right no of course he is he wouldn't just give up on me I just have to get out of hear. As I rose I grit my teeth to deal with the pain than I walked up to the door it was surprisingly unlocked I grinned than I found a small flight of stairs I began by accent as I reached the top I heard voices ''so what are you going to do with the girl I mean she's pretty young'' the nurse form the other day spoke to someone crash! ''don't ever judge my decisions again you bitch!'' the man shouted as he threw something at the nurse.

Author: Thank you for reading and please give me some feed back and please if you think I did something bad please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

ICE CREAM SUNDAE

Authurs note: hi its me again and again thank you for deciding to read this fanfiction so please don't forget to give me some feed back

Roman's perspective:

''well cinder seemed more pissed than usual'' Roman thought out loud as he fiddled through his keys as he opened the door he noticed two things the umbrella stand was empty and the lights were off. ''Neo is everything ok'' Roman began to worry out loud as he walked to her room he than noticed that she wasn't in her room ''neo!'' Roman shouted as he began to rapidly search the house. ''Ok lets think why wouldn't neo be home'' Roman spoke to the front door as he went down the list he whipped out his scroll and sent her a text and than began walking out in a crummy (but useful) disguise as he searched the streets for her.

Neo's perspective:

Neo began walking into the room as stealthy as she could (I mean it wasn't very hard because of her Hight) she noticed that the nurse was sitting on a military cot crying and stitching her own face as much as neo wanted to get out of hear she wanted to help the woman though she was pretty creepy. The strange man was sitting at a desk typing some sort of report ''hey should I go down and check on the subject'' the nurse asked politely trying hard to hide her crying ''whatever as long as you don't damage her value'' the man spat out rudely not even moving his head this was when Neo realized that if she wasn't down there that the man would hurt the nurse as she began to return to the basement she considered if she should just kill the nurse I mean its not the first time.

As she sat with her back to the wall in the tiny damp room she herd the rattling of the door knob and the nurse stair at her ''he'll never hear if I did something to you'' she seductively moaned. As she got closer than all of the sudden she lurched forward but Neo dodged her as the nurse banged her head against the wall her aura protected her except a for a small cut on her cheek which she simply licked with her long reptilian tongue Neo silently gasped ''did you know that snakes mate all night long'' she Pratley whispered than her eyes switched into a pair of snake eyes as Neo tried to run the woman grabbed her with a tail ''not so fast'' the nurse mocked.

Yang's perspective:

''you may be wondering why I've asked you all into my office don't worry all will be explained soon enough'' professor Ospin explained to team RWBY ''yeah this is pretty weird'' Yang asked her fellow team members ''I agree I think we should be in combat class'' Weisse added to the discussion ''I selected your team for a task that I think only you will be able to complete'' professor Oswald explained while taking a swig from his coffee mug '' a couple days ago a all girls team from atlas went missing around this area'' he spoke while sliding over a file with a photo from the air '' I want your team to investigate and If possible rescue the team or what's left of it your ship leaves in 7 hours'' the professor ended as he motioned for the team to leave his office. ''well that was weird'' yang said to herself as she walked down the vast hallway of the academy as she reached her teams room she opened the door to see her team already preparing there gear ''damn looks like were going to war'' yang exaggerated to ruby ''well lets go'' ruby ordered as team rwby left for the aircraft.


	3. Chapter 3

ICE CREAM SUNDAE

Authurs note: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of ice cream sundae please enjoy

Neo's perspective:

''Hello little girl why are you crying'' a strange man asked me ''I'm lost'' I told the man ''follow me ill help you find your parents'' the man told me as he held my hand as we began to walk towards the road. ''Let me just get my friend to help us'' he explained as he nocked the back of a van suddenly the van's door swung open and the man grabbed me and threw me in the back I screamed before he slammed the door shut.

''Time to get up little one'' a woman whispered into my ear as I opened my eyes I noticed two things the woman was dressed in a maids outfit and I was inside a fancy bedroom she handed me a scroll ''you can use that to talk to people I quickly typed a message and showed it to the maid [where am I and who are you] ''well I am Margery and you are at lord Altman's estate in mistral'' she handed me a posh pink and white dress which I began to put on ''the lord will be waiting in his study for you please prepare your self'' she explained as she left the room.

Ruby's perspective:

''Alright girls this is where you get off'' the pilot of the bullhead shouted from the cockpit as me and my team began getting off Yang looked annoyed about something ''hey what's wrong Yang'' I asked from a safe distance (she can get violent when angry) ''something doesn't feel right like don't you think Oswald would have given us more information than just a general location'' Yang exclaimed while calming down ''well maybe this is all he had but anyway, Ruby and I will try and gather information yang and Blake will try and check some of the houses around hear well meat up a 4'' Weiss explained while walking off ''hurry up Ruby'' Weiss shouted at me ''ok bye guys'' I shouted while running to catch up with Weiss.

Roman's perspective:

''Have you seen this girl'' I asked a woman while showing her a picture of Neo ''I'm sorry but no I haven't'' she told me while carrying on her way crap this isn't going well I may have to even ask... her! Right first stop juniors club as I walked through the entrance I noticed how junior's men greeted me ''are you hear to see Junior'' the bouncer asked me while checking his guest book ''yeah I need a favor'' I told him ''well than right this way sir he greeted as he pointed towards where Junior was sat. ''ah Roman but where is your little servant'' he asked while sliding me my usual a shot of whiskey ''that's what I'm hear about you see she went missing and hasn't showed up for a week now I was wondering if you had any information'' I explained while lighting my cigar.

''Alright this is everything I got'' he told me while coming from the back room of the bar ''one of my contacts said they saw her walking home when she went down a alleyway she said that she saw Neo being chased by a group of girls when she was surrounded she jumped off a wall and that's all they saw'' Junior read to me while I realized that she could be dead ''thanks for the information Junior I think I'm goanna have to take a walk'' I told him as I began to walk out of the club I realized I'm goanna have to ask her.

Authors note: thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a review I think ill probably be posting chapters on the weekends since I don't have much time after school thank you and bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

ICE CREAM SUNDAE

Authors note: hello and welcome to the fourth installment of ice cream sundae please enjoy.

Neo's perspective:

What the hell is going on I thought to myself as I threw on the dress the maid gave me as I began my walk to this supposed study I realized something... how the hell does the maid expect me to find this study! I tried to shout but simply a whisper quest whoosh of air came out. As I began searching the halls of this mansion I noticed that there weren't many rooms for such a big place. Than I noticed a large oak wood door with a golden handle.

Well this must be it I thought to myself as I began turning the handle a image of a tall lord-like figure appeared ''hello you're my new child aren't you'' the man spoke with a loving and caring voice [what do you mean your child] I quickly typed on my new scroll and showed him the device ''if you just relax than this will be a lot easier'' the man quickly growled as he rose from his seat. As I readied my self to run he quickly strikes my leg oh god the pain! ''ha sorry but I used a lot of money to get my hands on you'' he growled as he put a maid collar on me ''there that will match your new outfit'' he told me as he knocked me out cold the last thing I thought was roman please help me.

Roman's perspective:

''Roman this better be fucking important I had to hold off a meeting with the white fang for this'' Cinder shouted as she slammed the conference room's door while she gave me a I'm going to haunt you look ''right well Neo has been missing for a week now and I'm at my wits end I was wondering if you could provide any help'' I explained while thinking other how I was going to run ''is that so'' she responded. Wait is she shaking with anger I thought as I saw her shacking in her seat than she began to chuckle and got to a point of all out laughter ''you mean to tell me that you dragged my ass all the way out hear to complain about you're missing dog'' Cinder harshly responded in-between outbursts of laughter ''I'm sorry but Neo is not worth the effort to search for'' as Cinder began I quickly cut her off ''well maybe she isn't worth much to you but she is worth everything to me!'' I screamed at her while crying Cinder began to leave the room ''here have this'' she slyly said as she slid a card across the table. I sat there crying I glanced other the card it simply showed a small picture of a fancy old man and thee words the ''Altman foundation''.

Weiss's perspective:

''Okay Ruby we should try getting information from the local ruffians'' I explained as I walked in sync with Ruby ''yeah sounds like a good idea'' Ruby responded as she looked around for some one to ask. ''Hey there lady got any spare lien on you'' a bearded old man asked ''here you need this more then me'' Ruby told him as she gave him a handful of lien as ruby and I continued down the road I saw something strange ''Ruby come here'' I whispered to her as she got to me we crouched behind a crate as we watched two men unload boxes off a truck and a nurse looking lady greeted them.

''Ah I've been waiting for you two'' the nurse snapped as the two men backed away a bit ''sorry I've had a rough week'' she apologized to them as they stayed there distance away they gave her a document to sign she looked other to where we were crouching ''ever get that feeling like your being watched'' the nurse said to the two men who were getting into the truck ''na I think its just the weather'' the taller man quickly yelled as he quickly drove the truck out of the loading area. ''I think this is the place'' I told Ruby as we entered a strange looking warehouse I noticed that the room we were in was some sort of brake room with a sofa and desk with a pc ''lets just charge in and get answers'' Ruby asked as she rose crescent rose ''not yet'' I quickly told her as I turned on the pc and began looking for any evidence.

''Nothing this pc is completely useless anything that seems useful needs a password!'' I vented in Ruby's direction ''plan b than'' Ruby enthused while smiling ''very well'' I muttered as I pulled out Myrtenaster and kicked open the large steel door. ''oh shit!'' a old man shouted as he reached for a gun ''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' Ruby muttered while aiming and coking Crescent Rose ''ok, ok I surrender'' the man answered as he began to raise his hand he grabbed something that looked like a pager and quickly pressed the button. Swiftly the nurse from earlier ran in and quickly kicked me down ''Weise!'' Ruby shouted as she switched Crescent rose from its gun form to the scythe form. The nurse quickly grabbed a weapon that looked like a hack saw but longer and parried with Ruby however suddenly Ruby kicked the nurse in the gut and caused her to stumble. I came up from behind and swiftly strangled the nurse until she slipped into unconscious.

''We want answers now!'' I screamed at the man who was currently cowering in the corner ''answers about what'' the man questioned ''have you seen these girls'' I asked while showing him a photo of the missing team ''I haven't seen those girls but I've only seen one'' the man swiftly answered nonchalantly ''what girl, what does she look like !'' I shouted while writing information in my note book ''she was super small and had hair like Neapolitan ice cream'' the man explained ''Ruby I think I know who he's talking about'' I told her ''yep its her'' the girl explained.

Authors note: thank you for reading sorry this was late I had a ton of work on the weekend bye :)


End file.
